creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein antiker Brief
Meine Name ist Ani-Asa Yuanzhang. Ich bin die dritte Frau des Kaisers Zhu Yuanzhang. Mein Mann ist vor zwei Tagen verstorben. Nun, so wie es der Brauch will, werden alle Frauen des Kaisers am dritten Tag erhängt, damit sie ihm im Jenseits Gesellschaft leisten können. Die Hohepriester haben alle Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ich schreibe diesen Brief, während ich die dumpfen Schläge der königlichen Glocke höre. Soeben ist sie zum 99. Mal geschlagen worden, das heißt, der nächste Schlag wird die Zeremonie einleiten. Aber derjenige, der diesen Brief findet, soll sich davor hüten, meinen Anweisungen keine Folge zu leisten. Ich verfluche… Dieser Brief wurde 1883 im Verbotenen Palast in China gefunden. Heute wird er im Nationalhistorischen Museum in Peking, China ausgestellt. Er gilt als einziger Beweis für die Existenz Ani-Asa Yuanzhangs. Woher ich das weiß? Nun, ich bin ein professioneller Antiquitätendieb. Mein Name ist Yun-Se. Als ich im März auf Beutesuche gewesen war, fiel mir dieser Brief auf. Ich musste ihn haben. Ein ganzes Jahr habe ich den Plan ausgetüftelt und alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, um diesen Brief mein Eigen nennen zu können. Alles lief nach Plan, habe ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen das Gebäude infiltriert und den Brief, der nicht sonderlich gut geschützt war, mitgehen lassen. Dieser blöde Wachmann musste ja dann genau in dem Moment, als ich verschwinden wollte, auftauchen. Jetzt wird er garantiert niemanden mehr bei seiner Arbeit stören. Dieser Brief faszinierte mich, er ist mir unter all den Antiquitäten, die ich mein Eigen nenne, am liebsten. Von ihm geht eine gewisse, fremde, bedrohliche Aura aus, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Verfasserin hingerichtet worden ist, dann ist das nichts Erstaunliches. Da meine Begierde gestillt war, legte ich mich schlafen. Ab hier begann es merkwürdig zu werden. Ich träumte von einer Frau, sie war sehr jung. Merkwürdig war jedoch, dass sie mir bekannt vorkam. Ich musste sie schon irgendwo gesehen haben und fühlte, dass ich damals etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Sie sagte, sie sei Ani-Asa Yuanzhang und ich die Wiedergeburt des Hohepriesters, der sie damals hängte. Um ihrem Zorn zu entgehen sollte ich drei Aufgaben erfüllen. Sie erwähnte noch, dass alle Wiedergeburten zuvor gescheitert sind. Als ich am späten Vormittag aufwachte, war ich komplett durchgeschwitzt. Ich halte nichts von solchen Begegnungen und tat dies als nichtssagenden Albtraum ab. Jedoch erinnerte ich mich im Laufe des Tages immer wieder an ein Detail, das ich verdrängt zu haben schien. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie mich noch mal besuchen würde. Der Tag verging ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse, außer, dass ich ständig eine Präsenz verspürte, die sehr bedrückend war. Ich machte mir nichts daraus und las die Zeitung. "Dieb stiehlt 645 Jahre alten Brief." 'Es war das Titelthema in jeder Zeitung, in jedem Nachrichtenprogramm. ''Nun wird es die ganze Welt erfahren, dachte ich mir. Es ist eine schöne Nebensache, dass ich mit meinem Hobby die Aufmerksamkeit von aller Welt bekomme. Ziemlich makaber, ''dachte ich, um ''den Tod des Wärters schert sich keiner, aber um ein altes Stück Papier machen sie so ein Aufruhr. Aber makaber ist auch, dass mich dieser Brief zum Mörder gemacht hat. Diese Gedanken störten mich, also legte ich die Zeitung beiseite und surfte im Internet. Ich fand diese eine Seite für Antiquitäten und verlor mich so in die Artikel, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Es war schon elf Uhr und ich beschloss, schlafen zu gehen. Diese Frau erschien mir wieder, sie sagte es sei meine letzte Chance. Als „Motivation“ ritzte sie mir ein "A" in den Hals. Ich wachte erneut am späten Vormittag auf, instinktiv griff ich mir an den Hals und spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich rannte ins Bad. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, wurden meine Knie weich und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich ein blutiges "A" am Hals hatte. Ich hatte genug, ich wollte ihren Wünschen nachkommen bevor sie ... Ich will mir nicht ausmalen wozu sie im Stande ist. Als erstes sollte ich eine Waise namens Yuiri finden. Mein Freund Chang arbeitet ehrenamtlich in einem Waisenhaus, auch wenn ich nie verstand wieso er seine Zeit mit sowas verschwenden konnte, würde es mir jetzt hilfreich sein. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch sagte er mir, ich solle um 14 Uhr im örtlichen Waisenhaus sein. Als ich in seinem Büro ankam, fragte er mich wie es dazu käme, dass ich ein Kind adoptieren wolle. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht hier sei, um ein Kind zu adoptieren sondern nur um diese Yuiri zu finden. Er lächelte..., dieses Lächeln kannte ich. Immer wenn er mich so anlächelt, schwatzt er mir was auf. Er sagte, ich müsse ein Kind adoptieren, um Informationen zu bekommen. Im Hinblick auf meine zweite Aufgabe nahm ich sein Angebot an, ich machte ihm jedoch klar, dass ich nur Yuiri adoptieren würde. Er nickte und ging kurz hinaus - er kam mit einem bezaubernden kleinen Mädchen wieder herein, es war Yuiri. Er sagte mir, dass die Polizei sie schlafend im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern gefunden hatte. Doch als er fortfuhr, stellten sich mir alle Nackenhaare auf. Ihre Eltern hatten sich beide erhängt. Mir fiel ein, dass auch Ani-Asa erhängt wurde. Er holte ein Formular raus, das ich unterschreiben sollte, was ich auch schweigend tat. Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte, dass er stolz auf mich sei. Ich stellte mich Yuiri vor und sagte, dass ich nun ihr Vater sei. „Vater“, es ist zwar nur ein Wort, aber es auszusprechen kostet sehr viel Überwindung. Ich nahm sie mit, während der Autofahrt fragte sie mir Löcher in den Bauch, ob sie denn ein eigenes Zimmer bekäme und ob sie jeden Tag malen dürfe. Ich schwieg die ganze Fahrt über und lächelte sie nur an. Zuhause angekommen führte ich sie in den Keller, wo ich den Strick vorbereitet hatte. Ich erhängte sie. Um ihren kleinen Hals abzuschnüren, musste ich die Schlinge so eng ziehen, dass nicht mal mehr mein Arm durch gepasst hätte. Ich verspürte keinerlei Gefühle, doch irgendwie rollte mir eine Träne die Wange runter. Ich nahm den Koffer den ich beiseite gestellt hatte und legte sie hinein. Erstaunlicherweise war sie sehr schwer, ich dachte daran, dass vielleicht die Schuld den Koffer erschwert. Ich schleppte den Koffer hinaus. Der Hausmeister fragte mich, wo ich denn hinfahren würde. Ich lächelte und antwortete gelassen mit Peking. Ich nahm die Schnellstraße die mich aus der Stadt heraus führte. An einem Waldstück machte ich halt, nahm den Koffer aus dem Auto und ging tiefer ins Unterholz. Ein gutes Stück im Wald holte ich Yuiri aus dem Koffer, und legte sie auf den belaubten Boden. Den Brief legte ich, wie von Ani-Asa gewollt in ihre rechte Hand. Mir fiel ein dass ich Benzin oder ähnliches vergessen hatte, ich wusste mir jedoch zu helfen. Ich holte meine Dietriche aus dem Wagen und begann an einem Baum die Rinde anzuritzen - bald schon floss Harz heraus. Schnell sammelte ich noch etwas Reisig und dünne Äste, um es mir einfacher zu machen. Ich zündete sie an, und bewunderte mein Werk. Ein Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf, ich hatte nun schon 2 Menschen wegen des Briefes getötet, und langsam gefiel es mir. Dieses Gefühl von Macht und Bestätigung, es war einfach herrlich. Nach acht Stunden, die ich schlafend im Auto verbrachte, musste ich sie nun nach Peking schaffen. Ich näherte mich ihrem Leichnam oder zumindest das was von ihm noch übrig war. Sie war noch heiß und da ich im Moment sowieso Harndrang verspürte erleichterte ich mich auf ihr. Ich musste mich übergeben, der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und warmem Urin war widerlich. Ich überwand meinen Ekel und schaffte sie, so schnell ich konnte, in den Koffer und wieder ins Auto zurück. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich alle Fenster geöffnet hatte, stank es widerlich. Ich hoffte einfach nur nicht von der Polizei angehalten zu werden. Just in diesem Moment hörte ich das Martinshorn eines Streifenwagens hinter mir. Ich schaute auf den Tacho und sah den Grund weshalb sie mich anhielten. Ich fuhr mit mehr als 180 Sachen durch die Gegend. Ich wusste, dass ich geliefert war und versuchte zu fliehen, die Beamten waren jedoch schneller. Kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffnet traf mich auch schon ein Taser. Mir wurden Handschellen angelegt, mein Auto wurde durchsucht und sie stießen auf die verbrannte Leiche von Yuiri. Ich wurde sofort inhaftiert. Nun sitze ich in einer komplett weißen Zelle in einer Strickjacke. Auf mein Urteil wartend, schaue ich aus dem vergitterten Fenster. In meiner Akte wird später stehen: '''Tod durch Erhängen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod